epic_rap_battles_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Cupcakes vs Luna Game
Cupcakes vs Luna Game is the eighth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta series and the eighth installment of Season 1. It was released on January 21, 2014. It features Cupcakes, rapping against Luna Game. Cast Stephanie Rose Smith as Cupcakes Matthew Thomas as Luna Game (Luna) Justin Buckner as Luna Game (Applebloom) Zack Maloney as Rainbow Factory Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! CUPCAKES! VS! LUNA GAME! BEGIN! Cupcakes: Hi there! Would you like a fresh batch of cupcakes? I'll slap you with frosting cause you are such a waste you best be leaving, you can't defeat this equestria demon I'll cut off your penis, and turn that shit into cupcake semen You're just a fake, so now I'm raising the stakes Get off your high horse, you can stop Pinkie's cakes! You're better on the moon where nopony can hear your cries When I open you up, I will tell you to have a good night Luna Game (Luna): Welcome to the Luna Game, prepared to be played You better get out, or it'll be your time to pay I'll make you weep to sleep, so you can't even speak Then I'll leave you like Rainbow Dash, chopped up and deceased Don't go to bed, you'll be thinking of me Come out, don't be shy, there's nothing scary to be seen Now give up you psychopath, you'll be freezed soon Cause when you get kicked to the desktop, you'll be kicked to the moon! Cupcakes: I'll wear your cutie mark, horn, and your fucking wings You're not scary compared to the lyrical horror I bring Would you like to have a cupcake? while you're in the hot summer Please just try one, they're 20% yummier You'll be "Silent in Ponyville" after this battle is done Because I slaughter, slash and murder for fun! It's time to play, Luna, and I won't cut you a break So, strap down and relax, you'll soon be cupcakes Luna Game (Applebloom): BOO! It's Applebloom, you should be scared right now! Coming in with tons of jumpscares making your heart give out I'm haunting while I'm taunting, you'll never win the game Cause I'm taunting while I'm haunting, you'll always remember my name This isn't over Pinkie, you would never go to sleep Your torturing will be over when you rest in peace I'm gonna end you Pinkie, now this is YOUR time to pay This battle is like the game because The End is Neigh! Cupcakes: You better be ready when I open the oven Put some frosting on your ass, and give it some loving Luna Game (Luna): When I scare you, you'll be like “B... But... Why...?” I can't believe I'm going up your sorry ass, Pinkie Pie Cupcakes: Why are you being mean? Life is a party for gods sake I won't get played but you're still getting baked What is that? Who is that? Luna Game (Both): OH GOD! OH NO! Rainbow Factory: Welcome to the fucking factory of rainbows! Luna Game (Luna): I'm down, I cannot get up But when I do, YOU ALL WILL BE DONE! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC. RAP. BATTLES OF CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *blue screen Poll Who Won? Cupcakes Luna Game (Luna and Applebloom) Rainbow Factory Hint for Next Battle 'Play with me ' Trivia *This is the first battle to contain a Ear Rape *Rainbow Factory Dash has the most shortest line in all battles, only 1 line Category:Season 1 Category:Cupcakes vs Luna Game Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Stephanie Rose Smith Category:Justin Buckner Category:Zack Maloney